Kisses and Bruises and Nosebleeds Oh My!
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: Just after Carter and Rosie's first fight. Now A Two-Shot.
1. Bruises, Kisses, Nosebleeds Omigod

**You guys are awesome! I felt so sure everyone was gonna hate it! thanks for the nice reviews and of course I am going to make more. I may just make a few more one shot's before I go into a story.**

**______________________________________________**

"I order you to stop" Rosie said, in a calm tone.

Carter froze, whipped round and glared at Rosie, her eyes watery and cheeks red from the embarrassment of what had just happened.

"You order me - ? I order you to take a long walk off a short pier." She snapped back, really getting on the edge now.

Rosie raised her eyebrows.

"You cannot order me to do anything." She said coolly, folding her arms and staring back at her.

Carter raised her eyebrows.

"Wanna bet? You're in my kingdom now." She growled, taking two quick steps forward before Major Mason walked out and interrupted.

"Hey hey, what's going on here?" he put his hands in front, separating them.

Carter's head snapped towards her father.

"She can't do it Dad, she can't act normal" she complained, glaring at Rosie.

Rosie raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I am normal."

Carter stared at her in disbelief, yeah, maybe Rosie was normal in Costa Luna,

But this was Louisiana.

Carter folded her arms tightly.

"Okay, So, a normal girl who has never seen a hamburger before can order one in six languages?" she looked at her father who looked over to Rosie, his face blank, yet impressed.

"Really, you did that?"

Carter glared at her father angrily for not taking her side. And Rosie's face was somewhat triumphant as Carter threw a dirty look in her direction.

She then looked over to Major Mason.

"I always speak to my staff in their native language." She stated.

Carter rolled her eyes.

"They're not your staff, they're lunch – ladies. Okay, Dad, can't you see this isn't gonna work?" she said while Rosie looked down, confused, trying to work out what a 'lunch – lady' was.

"Carter, this is gonna work, we just have to give it a little time." He said, while Rosie and Carter looked at eachother in doubt, and Carter sighed, shook her head at Rosie and stormed off down the pier to the lake and sat down on the edge, arms crossed tight.

Rosie was still keeping her cool, and walked on behind her.

Major Mason looked on after them and told himself,

"It's gonna work." And walked back inside the house.

Meanwhile, Rosie had walked up behind Carter, her expression annoyed. Carter was fighting back tears that were coming dangerously near to overflowing her eyes.

The first few tears fell.

Rosie saw this, her expression softened, and she slowly crouched down and put a hand on Carter's shoulder.

Carter growled angrily and jerked her arm back, elbowing Rosie in the face and causing her to fall back onto the pier, clutching her cheek as it started to bruise.

Rosie lay there, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Rosie didn't like crying. She didn't know what was accomplished in doing so. But the pain opened the tear ducts.

Carter looked over her shoulder, alarmed, she lifted her legs onto the pier and crawled over to Rosie, who was lying on the rotting wood clutching her cheek, eyes shut tight fighting back tears.

She placed a hand on Rosie's hands which were covering the bruise, and the contact made Rosie's eyes snap open and stare up into Carter's. Carter ignored her and slowly removed Rosie's hands from her cheek, looking startled at the size of the purple-blue bruise she made. Her finger brushed over it accidently, and Rosie whimpered as the bruise stung slightly.

"Sorry." Carter murmured. She leaned down and placed a light kiss on the bruise.

Rosie's eyes widened, for she was surprised, and the kiss did not sting her bruise.

Carter also ignored this, but her eyes widened as she saw Rosie's nose was bleeding.

"Crap." She muttered, but slid her arm under Rosie and pulled her upright. Holding her close, she used her index finger and her thumb and held Rosie's nose, while Rosie was confused. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking into Carter's eyes, only inches away from her.

*Note, this is the right way to stop a nosebleed. (Just saying)

"Trying to repair you." She joked feebly. Then she stared straight ahead.

Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Why are you holding my nose?" she questioned, confused.

"You have a nosebleed. Just fixing, so don't complain unless you want blood trickling down yourself." She half smiled. Still looking ahead. Rosie glanced out of the corner of her eye to her left where she saw Carter's hand on her arm, and her arm around her, sort of hugging her while 'fixing' her. Which was seemingly odd.

After a few minutes of silence Carter let go and wiped away the dried blood with her sleeve. She looked up into Rosie's dark chocolate brown eyes and leaned in and kissed her nose lightly before pulling away and walking off. Leaving Rosie confused as ever.

"What the hell just happened?" she said out loud, touching her nose and cheek, feeling the light feathery ghost of the kisses that had been placed there.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Shorter than the last one, but I think it's better. reviews please!**


	2. What Was That?

**A few people wanted this updated! So I tried to deliver~ They wanted Rosie's reaction so.. yeah.. read bitches. xD**

Rosie marched up to her and Carter's room, a determined gleam in her eye.  
She pushed the door open and scanned the room for Carter, spotting her sitting in the fetal position on their windowsill.

Carter looked a little sad. They both stared at eachother for a few moments.

'What was that?' Rosie finally said.

'What was _what?_' Carter said, confused.

'Outside. The bruises, the-' she hesitated. '_-kissing.. _What was that?'

Carter looked away. 'I was saying sorry.'

Rosie shook her head. 'I may not know much of American customs, Carter. But I do know that that isn't how Americans apologise.'  
she walked over to the windowsill and sat across from Carter, staring her in the eye from above her knees. 'Don't lie to me, Carter.'

Carter visibly and audibly swallowed. 'You want the truth, huh?' she said in a quiet voice.

'Yes. I do.' Rosie said firmly.

Carter's eyes got wet. 'Promise me something?' She said, her voice rising a bit.

Rosie's brows furrowed. 'What is it?'

'_You won't hate me?_' Carter's voice cracked, and Rosie immediately crawled infront of Carter and cupped her face in her hands.

'Why would I hate you, Carter?' Rosie said, brows furrowing more.

'Because I like you.' Carter said, a choked out whisper. Her eyes cast down, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Rosie was alarmed. 'Carter! Don't cry, were you afraid that I don't like you? Of course I like you, Carter, you're special to me.' Rosie said with a small smile.

Carter looked into Rosie's eyes, looking pained. 'What if you were special to me in a way that's... _more than friends?_'

Rosie's smile grew wider. 'Like sisters? Oh, Carter. I'd be honoured.'

Carter sighed. 'That's not what I mean.'

'Then what do you mean, Carter?' Rosie's brows furrowed again.

'What I mean is..' Carter's voice cracked and got choked up again. 'I like you more than a friend, more than a sister, I like-like you.  
Okay?' Carter looked up again fearfully into Rosie's eyes.

'I don't understand...'

'I _like_ you, like I want to _kiss_ you and hold your hand, like I want to _protect _you from General Kane with my whole life. like I want to-'

Rosie cut her off with her lips. Carter was too shocked to close her eyes.

When Rosie pulled back Carter's mouth was hanging open.

'So, _Carter..._' Rosie looked down, blushing at what she had just done. 'You _like_ me?'

'I _love_ you.' Carter whispered out breathlessly, heat immediately rushing to her cheeks.

Rosie's head shot up and she gazed into Carter's eyes with sudden affection and love for the girl. She leaned forward and captured her lips in a different kiss from the first, less hesitant and more passionate. Carter's eyes fluttered shut and she let her hands run down

Rosie's clothed rib-cage, making the brunette moan and blush in pleasure. Rosie's single moan turned her on so much, Carter let out a moan herself and slid her hand under Rosie's shirt...

**Don't kill me. Please don't. ;D *END***


End file.
